


Double Trouble

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amusement Parks, Banter, F/M, Lighthearted, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: When Shuichi and Kaede are dragged to an amusement park double date by Himiko and Kokichi, hijinks abound. And while Kaede reassures they'll come to the park next year, Shuichi can't help but wonder if their relationship will really last that long.An Saimatsu and Oumeno double date!Birthday gift for a friend. ^^
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milkbonez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift fic for my friend, Milkbonez. She requested an Saimatsu and Oumeno double date but focused more on platonic Ouaka and Saimeno. Enjoy!

Lips parted in awe, Shuichi gazed around the amusement park. Families pushed strollers down the park’s dirt pathways. A mouse mascot handed out balloons to kids. Carnival music blared from speaker poles. Shuichi breathed in the smell of buttery popcorn.

“Let me see it!”

“Stop pulling; you’re gonna rip it!”

Kokichi and Himiko poured over a map of the theme park. Dressed in a purple hoodie and capris and a red suspender skirt respectively, Kokichi and Himiko looked like little kids. Behind them a roaster coaster in the near distance towered over them. Smiling, Shuichi shook his head. _I’ve never been on a double date before. But it’s nice, being here with them and–_

“Hey, Shuichi!”

He turned. Kaede approached the detective. With her serene smile and hair and long skirt blowing in the breeze, she looked as elegant as a ship’s figurehead.

Flushing, Shuichi gazed down at himself. He wore a blue open button-up and pants. _Maybe I should have dressed up a bit more._

Kaede asked, “Have you been here before?”

Shuichi strained to hear her over the bustle and carnival music. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I was just wondering if you’re familiar with this park. I remember you saying it’s pretty close to your uncle’s house.”

Shuichi nodded. “That’s right. My uncle, aunt, and I come here every summer.” Face red, Shuichi mumbled, “So I’m glad I could come here with you…”

Kaede flashed a wide smile. “Oh yeah? That’s neat! Then I hope we can come here next year and every year after we graduate too!”

“Ah…” Head bowed, Shuichi lowered his gaze. _Would we really be able to…?_

“I wanna go on this ride!” Kokichi declared. He pointed to the large roller coaster in the near distance. The Downward Spiral. Had red tracks like flames and yellow structure supports. The tracks stood higher than the tops of trees. The first initial climb nearly touched the clouds. They could hear the riders’ screams from here. 

Frowning, Himiko clutched the strap of her purse. “B-but there’s two loop-de-loops and times you go sideways… N-not that I’m scared! With my magic I’ve flown around before, but riding with other people who’d get sick would be a pain.”

Kokichi waved a hand. “Psh, this coaster is nothing compared to ziplining across Niagara Falls. Or rappelling off of Mount Everest without a rope.”

Eyes narrowed, Himiko grunted, “Mmhmm.”

“Whaaat? Don’t you believe me? Aren’t you interested in the places I’ve been, the things I’ve done?”

Himiko picked her ear. “No. And you can’t make me ride that thing.”

Eyes wide and innocent, Kokichi tilted his head to the side. “It’s all right, Himiko. There’s only 1-2 deaths due to roller coasters per year! But you wouldn’t die because of your magic, right? Riiight?”

“Nyeeeh…” Himiko hid behind Shuichi.

“Nee-heehee! Who am I kidding?” Grinning, Kokichi poked Himiko’s side. “You’re such a skinny twig you’ll slip out from under the restraints and go hurling to the ground at a whopping 500 miles per hour–”

“Nooo!” cried Himiko, gripping Shuichi’s back.

Huffing, Kaede set her hands on her hips. “Why do you have to tease your girlfriend like that? You should be nicer!”

Kokichi tsked. “If I wanted to go to an amusement park with my mom, I’d go with Kirumi, you busybody.”

“I’m not a busybody!”

Shuichi raised his hands. “Now, now… Let’s not fight.”

“Why would I ever fight with my beloved Kaede?” Kokichi linked arms with the pianist. Smiled up at her. “Not when she and I are roller coaster buddies!”

Biting her lip, Kaede gazed up at the ride. “I don’t know… That looks pretty intense.”

Pleading, Kokichi clasped his hands. “Oh, c’mon, live a little! YOLO! If you chicken out now, you’ll regret it laaater.”

“Well…”

Kokichi burst into tears. “I don’t wanna go alone! Be my date!”

Shuichi narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, fine. But don’t complain that I scream too much.”

“Yay!” Kokichi and Kaede started heading towards the line. The leader raised a hand in a wave. “See ya!”

Scowling, Shuichi crossed his arms. _Wow, Kokichi didn’t even bother to ask if I’d ride it. And now he’s going off with Kaede… This could be the only time I come here with her._

As they walked away, Kokichi slipped an arm around Kaede’s waist. Over his shoulder, Kokichi smirked. “It’s okay, Shuichi. I’ll say we’re only on our third date when people ask.”

Shuichi ground his teeth.

Kaede karate-chopped Kokichi’s head. Removed Kokichi’s arm from her waist. “That’s enough outta you, buster.”

Pouting, Kokichi grabbed Kaede’s hand. Kaede pulled it back. Grinning, Kokichi seized her hand with both of his. Kaede strained to wrench her hand from his grasp. Grunting, the two struggled against each other. Once Kaede pulled her hand free, the two joined the end of the line. Then Kokichi made bunny ears behind Kaede’s head. Stamping her foot, Kaede shouted, “Stop it!” Laughing, Kokichi held his stomach.

Shaking his head, Shuichi turned away. _Why does he have to act so familiar with her…? Himiko probably doesn’t like it either, right?_

Himiko was already walking away, heading to a nearby bench. She sat down and yawned.

 _Well. That answers that question, I suppose._ Shuichi flopped down on the bench beside her. He studied the queue outside the roaster coaster. It was so long that people were lined up outside the ride. Groaning, Shuichi craned back his head. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Sweat rolling down his face, Shuichi fanned himself with a pamphlet. The summer sun baked them like an oven. Shuichi shifted his position, but his clothes stuck to him like second skin.

“Nyeeeeh….” Himiko lay against the bench, arms and legs splayed out like a dead starfish. She had thrown her empty water bottle to the side. “Where are they? It’s been hours…”

“Try 15 minutes.”

Groaning, Himiko slid down the bench, until her behind was nearly off the seat entirely. “I’m hot. I’m tired. I’m booored.”

Shuichi resumed fanning himself. “I heard complaining about the heat only makes it hotter, so try to endure – Ah!”

Himiko snatched the pamphlet out of his hand. She examined the map. “I wanna go to the arcade.”

 _Why? Because it’s indoors and stationary, unlike moving rides?_ Shuichi asked, “Are we really sure we should be leaving them? Well, I guess they could text us once they’re – but wait! The arcade is on the other side of the park!”

Grinning, Himiko leapt to her feet. “Come on, let’s go!” She ran off into the crowd.

Sighing, Shuichi hefted his backpack and picked up Himiko’s purse that she left behind. “Coming, coming.”

* * *

Legs trembling, Kaede staggered away from the roller coaster. Carnival music played from speakers. The mouse mascot and a couple kids posed for pictures. Game booths like rifle shooting and goldfish scooping lined the pathway. Laughing and chatting, people bustled to and from the booths. Kaede put her hands on her shaking knees. “Th-that may have been too much for me.”

Kokichi ran a hand through his windswept hair. “Whaddya mean? I just love going so fast my brain leaks outta my ears.”

“I can’t tell if you’re lying or not…”

Kokichi waved a hand. “Just kidding. My brain doesn’t leak out of my ears. But Kaito’s does! And not just during roller coasters, but all the time. That’s why he’s so dumb.”

“That so, huh?”

“Uh huh! Ooh, look! Cotton candy.”

Just ahead was a food stand with popcorn, cotton candy, and rainbow lollipops. Kokichi dashed off. As she waited, Kaede plopped down on a small stone wall encircling a tree. She muttered, “How can he even think of eating after a ride like that? Boys will be boys… Actually, where is Shuichi and Himiko?” Kaede pulled out her phone. _Ah, they went to the arcade. And that’s… over a mile away on the other side of the park. Great._

“Back!” Kokichi handed Kaede a large cone of pink cotton candy, while holding onto a blue one for himself. “I even paid for it myself. You should give me a kiss.”

Kaede frowned up at him. “I’m taken, Kokichi.”

“Wow. I just meant a kiss on the cheek. Oooh, you’re so naughty, girl! I’m gonna tell Shuichi.”

Kaede rolled her eyes. Standing up, Kaede pointed into the distance. “Himiko got tired of waiting for us so she and Shuichi are at the arcade right now.”

“That girl,” Kokichi muttered, shaking his head. “She’s got the patience of a flea. Well, let’s go going then. On the way I can brainstorm the perfect way to get back at her.”

Eating cotton candy, the two ventured deeper into the park. They passed a stage with a juggling clown on slits. People lounged by a pool. Kaede eyed them in her peripheral vision. “I don’t have a bathing suit, but going down a water slide would be a really nice way to cool off. Right, Kokichi? Kokichi?”

The leader was staring off in the distance, his gaze unfocused. He clenched and unclenched his hand.

Kaede drew to a halt. “What’s the matter, Kokichi? You okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m good. It’s just that amusement parks remind me of my mom.” Kokichi popped a tuff of cotton candy in his mouth. Swallowed.

Kaede stilled.

Kokichi tore off another tuff and ate it. “You wanna know more, right? Wanna know if I was telling the truth or lying. I mean, we’ve known each other for over a year, but I’ve never said a peep about my past before. So naturally, you’d be curious.”

“W-well…”

Eyes unflinchingly trained on Kaede, Kokichi stepped towards her. “Maybe it wasn’t my mom, but my dad.” He stepped closer. And then again. “Maybe it’s my uncle, or my friend, or my cousin’s pet!” Kokichi leaned in close to Kaede, until their faces were only an inch apart. “You’re curious, right? You wanna know? Right, right, right?”

“God, Kokichi, shut up for a second!” Kaede stepped back, giving herself space to breathe. Gripping her cotton candy cone, Kaede gazed at the ground, thinking. “I admit I am curious. But it doesn’t really matter. I know enough about you without needing to hear your past.”

Kokichi studied his fingernails. “Ehhhh? That’s easy to say, Kayayday. But I’m a liar. You don’t really know the real me at all–”

“Every time you come to our dorm, you steal our Oreos. When you open a soda, you always tilt the bottle away as if it was shaken up, even if you yourself had gotten the drink. And when you’re looking out the window during class and are playing with your hair, you’re thinking about nothing in particular. But when something’s bothering you, you chew your thumb nail instead.” Lips parted, Kokichi stared at her. Smiling broadly, Kaede laid a hand on her chest. “And those are just the things I noticed. I’m sure Himiko has picked up on more. And she hasn’t been asking you about your past, right? So you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

Kokichi gazed at her, expression blank. But the tips of his ears were tinted red.

Smirking, Kaede ate a piece of cotton candy. “You pride yourself on your poker mask, but you’re actually embarrassed now, aren’t you? Aww, no wonder Himiko finds you cute. Haha, that’s just so adorable!”

Kokichi bowed his head, bangs covering his eyes. Spoke in a low voice. “Hey, Kaede. Didja notice you have a goatee?”

“Huh?” Kaede touched her chin. Cotton candy tuffs had stuck to her face.

“Want a matching mustache?”

“Wha–?”

Kokichi smashed Kaede’s cotton candy wand into her face. Spluttering, Kaede stumbled back, wiping her face. She glared at Kokichi. “Y-you…!” She shoved Kokichi’s cotton candy into his face. Bending over, Kokichi coughed.

Kaede brushed her hands off. “That’s what you g–”

Kokichi lunged. Tried to shove the remains of his cotton candy into Kaede’s face. Crying “Oh no, you don’t!”, Kaede gripped his wrists. Growling, they grappled with each other, grabbing the other’s hair. They fell against a food stand, jostling the candy.

“Hey, watch what you’re doing!”

“I am not adorable. I am an evil supreme leader!”

“You’re a snot! A little turd!”

“An _evil_ turd. Get it right!”

Grunting and shouting, the two continued arguing even after onlookers pulled them apart.

* * *

Shuichi watched Himiko fiddle with the arcade’s crane machine. Exhaling, Shuichi leaned back against a skee-ball machine. Rows of arcade machines extended before him. A bored teenager manned the prized counter in the back, who chewed gum and scrolled on his phone. The low ceiling pressed in on Shuichi. Neon green and purple strobe lights flashed like an emo kid’s idea of a cool hangout. And with the thick stench of body odor in the air, it smelled like an emo kid too. Dozens of kids’ cheers and angry cries echoed in the cramped quarters.

Grimacing, Shuichi rubbed his temple. _My head hurts. At least it is a bit cooler in here._

The crane machine missed picking up a stuffed rabbit. Himiko’s lips twitched in a frown. Jaw clenched, Himiko dug through her purse. Tsked. She held out her hand. “Gimme money.”

Shuichi straightened. “Oh, are you out?”

“Gimme money!”

“Uh, okay…” Shuichi retrieved some change. “You’re going to pay me back, right?”

Himiko snatched the money and put it in the coin slot. Eyes narrowed, she leaned in as she adjusted the crane. “Vile machine draining my MP… Oh, there!” The crane picked up a brown teddy bear. Gasping, Himiko swayed side to side slightly.

Shuichi smiled. _For someone who’s lethargic and expressionless, she actually shows a lot of emotion. Must be why Kokichi has taken an interest in her._

“Why are you staring at me? Have you fallen for me?” Hugging the bear, Himiko gazed up at Shuichi. “I don’t mind but Kokichi might break your fingers.”

Flushing, Shuichi jerked. “Wh-what? No! How did you…?”

“How’d I notice?” Himiko waved the bear’s arm in emphasis with her words. “Because I’m a fearsome mage who is always watching others, young man! I noticed you watching me with my two eyes, but my third eye can see things no mortal can! Nii hee hee. But is something wrong?”

Shuichi raised a brow. _Telling lies, huh?_ “People say you and Kokichi are opposites, but has anyone ever said you’re similar?”

Himiko stamped her foot. “I’m trying to help you and you insult me?”

“Why is that an insult?” Shaking his head, Shuichi turned away. “Anyway, there’s nothing bothering–” Himiko tapped her forehead – presumably where her third eye is. Shuichi sighed. Hands in his pockets, Shuichi leaned against the skee-ball machine. “When I mentioned that my uncle and I come here every year, Kaede said she hopes we can come here next year and after we graduate. And that got me thinking. Would we really?”

Himiko dusted off her white shirt and suspenders skirt. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because… well, Kaede and I are so different. Our careers, I mean. Kaede is a pianist who could go on world tours one day while I’ll probably stay in Japan and be in the detective business. With such different aspirations…” Closing his eyes, Shuichi balled his fists. “Would we really still be together after graduation?”

“I see.”

Around them kids squealed. Begged their parents for more change. Blasters and retro game music sounded throughout the dark, cramped arcade.

Humming, Himiko lowered her head. “It’s true you guys’ dreams are different.” She looked up, meeting his gaze. “But you’re making your relationship work now, aren’t you? You go to her concerts; she supports you while you work on cases, right? So you’ll learn how to make it work after you graduate, too.”

Shuichi blinked. “That… that is true. Maybe we can figure it out…”

Himiko fingered the red silk of the inside of the bear’s ear. “It’s not easy though. Kokichi and I compromise and are both a part of the others’ dreams. Kokichi’s my partner in magic in our duo, Magic Mayhem. I’ll probably end up joining his organization, whatever it is, after we graduate. I dunno too much about it… but I just gotta trust Kokichi will tell me what I need to know when I need to know.”

Shuichi slowly nodded. _If Himiko can trust Kokichi and his organization…_ Face red, Shuichi tugged on his bangs. _Then I can believe in Kaede and myself that we can work things out. We’ll stay together._

Himiko hugged the bear to her chest. “Here. To show Kaede that you care about her, you can give her the bear I won.”

Shuichi smiled warmly. “Thanks, Himiko.” He reached out a hand to take it. Himiko squeezed it tighter to her chest. When Shuichi reached further, Himiko stepped back. “I-if you want it, that’s okay; I’ll win something else…”

“Nii hee hee, how nice of you! As a treat, I’ll let you pat my head.”

Shuichi exhaled. _I think_ my _MP is being drained…_

* * *

Shuichi and Himiko stepped out of the arcade into the amusement park grounds. Squinting, Shuichi shielded his eyes from the sun. The water section of the amusement park lay beyond the wooden bridge before them. A haunted house and bumper cars lay on either side of the bridge. Shuichi muttered, “They said they were coming, but I don’t see–”

“AAAHHHHHH!”

Arms stretched before him, Kokichi raced across the bridge, Kaede hot on his heels. Kokichi collided into Shuichi before hiding behind the detective. “Shumai, protect me!”

“Nyeh, what’s going on?”

Kaede jabbed a finger at Kokichi. Her frazzled hair was covered in cotton candy tuffs. “He shoved cotton candy in my face!”

“I-I was only asking her for some advice but then she dumped her cotton candy on me! Wahhh!”

“You did it first!”

“You called me mean things!”

“I did not! I was only helping–”

Shuichi raised his hands. “Don’t argue. You’ll only make yourself tired and hotter.”

Groaning, Himiko slumped forward. “Yeah, I’m exhausted from walking everywhere in this hot sun.”

Kokichi chided, “You better watch out, Himiko. All this walking out in the sun will make you sunburned.”

“I don’t burn; I’m a mage. I get crispy. Like a barbeque potato chip.”

Chuckling, Kokichi shook his head. “You wish you were as good of a liar as me.”

Smirking, Himiko set her hands on her hips. “You wish you were as cute as me.”

Kokichi laughed. Tugged a strand of her hair.

“Okay, now gimme a piggyback ride back.”

“Oh, sure! I’ll be happy to do that… when hell freezes over! It’s over 90 degrees, Himiko!”

“You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you? It’s your duty or whatever.”

“You’re the one who tired yourself out by going to the arcade!”

“Nyeh, do it!”

“No!”

They two continued arguing as Kaede came up alongside Shuichi. Huffing, she crossed her arms and glared at Kokichi. Shuichi asked, “How was the roller coaster? Was it good?”

“Well, Kokichi was screaming in my ear the entire time even before the ride started.” Biting her lip, Kaede played with her pleated pink skirt. “It was pretty intense actually. I’m never going on another ride like that ever again. But.” She looked up at the bickering Kokichi and Himiko. Smiled. “I’m glad I went and didn’t miss this.”

Shuichi gazed at Kaede. How the wind played with her blond hair. He mumbled, “Yeah, me too…”

“Huh? But you didn’t go on the ride.”

Shuichi flinched. Blushed to the roots of his hair. “Wh-what? O-oh, uh, I meant something else. Uh.” Swallowing, Shuichi pulled on his collar. “Is it hot today or is it just you? I mean _me_. I mean _me_!”

Kaede blinked. Then, hand by her mouth, she laughed. “I don’t know what you’re saying, but you’re pretty funny, Shuichi!” 

“A-ah, is that so…?” Shuichi could still feel his heart racing.

Rubbing her eyes, Himiko wailed, “I’m too tired to take another step. Just give me a piggyback ride, Kokichi, please…!”

Kokichi thrust at finger at Shuichi. “Fine, I’ll do it if Shuichi carries Kaede!”

Shuichi gasped. “What?!”

Flushing, Kaede played with a strand of her hair. “H-huh? Where’d you get that idea from? I-I would never dream of Shuichi doing that…”

Shuichi risked a glance at Kaede’s blushing face before looking away. “N-no, I can’t! That wouldn’t be proper–”

Himiko suggested, “You could try carrying her bridal style instead.”

“Yeah, Shumai! Man up and do it!” Kokichi let Himiko climb onto his back and hefted her up. “See, I’m doing it. Now’s your only chaaance.”

Kaede covered her face with her hands. “No, it’s okay, Shuichi. You don’t have to. We’re in public and I’m sweaty so I probably smell. And I gained a few pounds from eating cake last week so we can just do it another – Ah!”

Grunting, Shuichi swept Kaede off her feet. Kokichi whooped. Passersby shot looks at them but continued strolling through the park.

Himiko raised an arm. “To the bumper cars! I wanna crash into Kokichi.”

“Wow, that’s what you say to your loving boyfriend who’s carrying you?”

Squeaking, Kaede went rigid in Shuichi’s arms. She didn’t look up at him. But as Shuichi started following Kokichi to the bumper cars, Kaede laid a hand over his chest. Rested her head on his shoulder.

Shuichi watched Himiko and Kokichi bickering with each other. Held Kaede tighter in his arms. “I’m looking forward to us coming here next year.”

Kaede smiled. “Uh huh! Next year for sure.”


End file.
